


【撒隆】雪火

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 复仇款中二隆的一个梦。





	【撒隆】雪火

雪火

M的梗+生贺（用这种虐文做生贺的我也是……无可救药了……）

 

（一）  
城墙下的雪在烧。原来雪不只可以是红色的，还可以像火焰一样烈烈燃烧。雪色映着火光，横亘在广袤的黑土上，那些闪烁跳跃的火苗映红了整座城墙，也照亮了加隆冷峻的脸和深暗的眼睛。  
他站在城墙上，依然穿戴着全身铠甲，右手扶着腰间的剑柄，俯视着城墙之下被鲜血浸透的雪地，以及由成千上万的尸体点起的火光。  
铺天盖地的大火和着冰冷的雪，燃烧了三天三夜。黑色的浓烟完全遮蔽了天空。这座号称牢不可破的城池如今彻底裹挟在雪火和烟雾之中，裹挟在刺鼻的血腥气和焚烧尸体的诡异焦香之中。  
任谁闻到这样的气味恐怕都忍不住要作呕。  
然而，加隆神色不动地站在城墙上，他的眼睛里虽然映着雪火的光影，最深处却比此时浓烟遮蔽的天空更加黑暗。他手下的士兵正在城墙脚下纵酒狂欢。他们自认为是受到神祇眷顾的极少数人，因此得以在近日来连续的可怕交锋中顺利存活，这份无与伦比的幸运配得起这样毫无顾忌的庆祝。所以，他们用敌军的尸体点起篝火，在火堆中央竖起被熏黑的长矛，曾经剥夺过无数同袍性命的矛尖上插着敌军将领的头颅。他们围着这颗头颅喝酒、吃肉，放声高歌，再用来自各地的方言对它发出诅咒。  
加隆沉默地站在城墙上，遥遥地望着他们。他的手指越来越紧地攥住剑柄，直到连指尖都冰冷麻木。就在不久之前，正是他手里的这柄剑高高举起又沉重落下，没有半分怜悯地砍下了那须发皆白的头颅。  
他站在城墙上，遥望着死不瞑目的守将，看到那脖颈上的断口被烈火烧焦收缩，再也没法流出一滴血。老者的双眼并没有阖上，或许因为不甘心，或许因为不放心。尽管他清楚地看到不可避免的死亡，却仍然在纠结那些未能做到的事情——其中当然包括为他的女王和他的挚友坚守住这座据说固若金汤的城池。  
“你没有机会了。”加隆遥对着那颗头颅轻声说，“任何人都不配再有机会。”

（二）  
身后传来响动，加隆转回身，他手下的亲卫正推着那个黑发少年走上来。少年伤得很重，每走一步都踩出红色的脚印，像连串盛开的花朵。亲卫们按住他，强令他跪倒在加隆的跟前。然而他偏要倔强地昂着头，被汗水和鲜血染湿的额发粘在脸上，衬得脸色越发苍白狼狈。  
加隆朝他走了两步，一把将他从地上拉起来，狠狠地推到城墙前，然后伸手指向狂欢的篝火和静默的头颅。  
“你们败了。”他从喉间发出沉哑的宣告，仿佛一柄钝器戳进少年的身体。黑发少年用痉挛的手指抠住城头的砖石，大颗大颗的泪水夺眶而出，却仍然挣扎着挺直了脊背。  
“我们不败。”他声音颤抖地回答，不忍再看似的从那白发苍苍的头颅上移开目光，半晌才忽然重复：“我们不败。”  
“哦？”加隆冷漠地笑起来，扳过他的下颌转向死去的守将，“但他已经死了。你也马上就要死了。”他用那些强有力的手指令少年与自己对视，一字一顿地说：“而我还活着。”  
“只是暂时而已……”少年嘶声回答，“最终的失败者必然是你们。你也必然会死去。但即便你死了，也绝不可能得到救赎，背叛者的下场早已注定，就像你那身败名裂的……”  
加隆忽然扬起手，狠狠打了少年一个耳光。少年的脸偏向一边，嘴角流出血来，却立刻扭头瞪着他，如同施加诅咒般恨恨地说：“难道你听不到，他正在召唤你那罪恶的灵魂？属于你们的地方，只有最可怕的深渊和炼狱……”  
声音戛然而止。少年从高耸的城墙上坠落，仿佛断了翅膀的黑色蝴蝶。加隆噙着冷笑用目光追随他下坠的轨迹，直到一声闷响回荡在那燃烧的红雪和冲天的火光之间。他的嘴角上始终保持着那种冷森森的笑意：  
“你们败了。”他声音沙哑地说，像是要着意说服自己，却又忽然沉重地叹了口气，暗夜般深邃的眼睛里竟被城下的大火映出转瞬即逝的闪亮星光。

（三）  
整座城都在烧，只是火势似乎比城外焚烧尸体的火堆稍微小些。连片的墙垣和砖瓦扑簌簌地往下落，在街道上砸出一阵阵呛人的尘土。加隆全然不以为意地疾步走着，一直走到寓所门口才停下来。  
这座房子当然也不属于他。它的主人是那位被他砍下头颅的老者。加隆想起那苍老的眼睛里临死前再也无法遮掩的不放心。想必是为了那个从城墙上纵身跳下的少年。真是可惜。即便是他视如己出、想用性命去看顾的人，最终也还是一样要下地狱的。  
他。你。我们所有人。  
加隆迈过那道门槛。  
明明已经抬高了脚，竟然还是不深不浅地绊了一下。他往前踉跄两步，很快就站稳了，忍不住自嘲地笑了笑。竟然连路也走不稳了吗？他走到屋角摆着铜盆的架子前，盆里居然剩着一丁点清水。少得可怜，却刚好让他借着屋外的火光，隐约地从微微晃动的水面上看到自己的脸。  
他此时最不愿意见到的脸。  
加隆忽然咧开嘴笑起来，露出白森森的牙齿。他的脸上也沾着血与火的痕迹，唯独那双深海般的眼睛，被那半明半暗的水面映照得清清楚楚。  
“他们败了。”他冷沉沉地宣布，用右手食指的指尖拨弄着盆底的人影，让那副面孔在波动的水纹里皱裂消失。  
“他们败了。”他重复着，同时动手脱去身上沉重的铠甲。取下护胸甲时他抽了口冷气，指腹摩挲过铠甲的心脏位置上被锋利长矛造成的破裂之处。手指骤然放松，甲胄在连串的叮当响声中相继落地，深麦色的精悍肌肉在跳跃的火光中微微反亮。加隆浑身赤裸地站在屋子中央，似乎感觉不到隆冬时节的刺骨寒冷，也感觉不到那刺透了铠甲的矛尖留在胸口上的深深伤痕。然后，他端起铜盆，将里面所剩无几的水兜头泼下来。  
仅有的水染湿他的头发，沿着发绺往下淌，迅速流过脖颈、锁骨、胸腹、腰背。与这天气同样冰冷刺骨的水与胸前伤口流出的血融在一起，滴滴答答地落在地上，汇聚在他脚下。  
“他们的确一败涂地。”加隆的声音听起来比先前更加喑哑，却又好像在笑，温热的水滴沿着他的侧脸滚落，“可惜啊，托你这个混蛋的福，我也没有赢……我再也不可能赢了。”  
他把铜盆扔开，让它砸在地上发出巨大的声响。他深深呼吸，然后鼓起勇气般低下头去，在脚边汇集的那一小滩淡红色的水泊里，深海般的眼睛正在看着他。

（四）  
加隆惊坐起来，右手摸向藏在枕下的匕首，举起的刀尖在奄奄一息的烛火里发出虚弱的微光。  
这座城里的火已经烧完了，全世界的光亮只剩下他眼前这么零星的一点。加隆的心脏跳得很厉害，像是下一秒就要震裂胸腔，每一次的跳动都会牵扯出撕心裂肺的疼痛。他攥紧匕首，调转刀尖的方向，将它对准门口盘桓的黑影。周围全然安静。失去流动的风声和落雪声，失去火焰燃烧声和房屋崩塌声，失去那些无比癫狂的欢庆、醉话、诅咒和高歌，这座城池，这个房间，此时此刻安静得恰如一座坟。即使是那根蜡烛也早已烧掉了大半。残存的烛焰猛然跳动，发出爆裂的“噼啪”声响。加隆屏住呼吸。  
“是谁？”他攥着那把匕首，赤着脚踩在冰冷刺骨的砖石上。  
黑影晃动着，像是想要从门缝里钻进来。加隆朝它走去，越走近心跳的速度就越快，徘徊在伤口上的疼痛也就越剧烈。他的手心里不自觉地沁出一层冷汗。  
“是谁？”他站在门口又问了一次。透过门板的间隙，他仿佛听见那影子轻轻地笑起来。  
“加隆。”影子说。  
匕首从掌心里滑下去，砸在地面上，似乎溅出隐约的火星。  
“……撒加。”加隆迟疑片刻，终于允许自己念出那个名字。沙哑的字音从唇间流落的时候，垂死挣扎了许久的烛火彻底熄灭，四周陷入一片黑暗。  
加隆将掌心贴在门板上，呼啸的冷风从缝隙里钻进来，很快吹得他手指发僵。他听见自己的心跳声重如擂鼓，同时感到一阵全无来由的异常干渴。  
“撒加。”他重复道，声音一次比一次笃定，却又一次比一次颤抖，“撒加。撒加。撒加。”  
他用力拉开门，紧紧地拥抱那道扑面而来的阴影，感到一阵冰冷刺骨的寒意。  
“哥哥。”

（五）  
加隆迫不及待地撕扯撒加身上单薄的衣服，很快就让对方和他一样赤裸。他在黑暗里摸索撒加的胸口，单单凭借指尖触碰和摩挲去寻找心脏的位置，然后将自己的嘴唇烙上去。  
“你想起我了？”他低声问道，就着拥抱的姿势将兄长带到床边。被褥间仿佛还存留着一缕温热气息，然而当他们躺下时，那里忽然变得如同屋外的雪野般冰冷空旷。加隆急不可耐地亲吻撒加，右手紧抓住对方的左手，“你这混蛋终于想起我了？”  
他握着撒加的手，将那只手重重地按在自己的心口，让对方的指腹抚摸过他胸前的伤痕——就在几乎相同的位置，留着几乎相同的伤痕。  
“我没有躲。”他带着骄傲般的笑意说道，“也不想躲。”  
“为什么？”对方疑惑地问，手指上沾着他的血。  
“你猜不到？”加隆附在他耳边轻声问，接着理所当然地回答，“这样我们才一样。”  
“……是的，我们一样。”片刻的沉默之后，熟悉的声音在黑暗里跟着他重复说，然后温柔地吻上他的伤痕，令他不自禁地发出近乎抽泣的叹息。  
“加隆。”  
那声音呼唤着他的名字。让他仿佛看到那双眼睛里蕴藏着风起云涌的海面。  
他曾经最爱亲吻他的眼睛。  
“撒加。”加隆喃喃回应，低下头埋在撒加腿间，轻轻含住那勃发的欲望。

（六）  
加隆仍然尝得到撒加的味道，然而周遭的空气已经变得凝沉阴冷。他拉过被子蒙住头，紧紧地闭上眼睛。这里仍然存有撒加来过的痕迹，他想要抓住它，却只能触碰到虚无。他忽然感到眼角有隐约的凉意，还没来得及耻笑自己的懦弱，那熟悉的声音就再次贴着耳边飘过来：  
“你在哭吗，加隆？”  
全身都起了战栗。他想立刻掀开被子，却被牢牢压住无法动弹。双手被固定在头顶，那缕浅淡的气息却像门外的冷风般透过被子吹落在他的颈侧。加隆睁大眼睛凝视面前的黑暗，却什么也看不见，只觉得风雪侵袭般的寒冷和火焰燃烧般的灼热相互混合，层叠地包围他，让他意识涣散，神志昏乱，甚至无法确认那种压在身上的重量是否真实地存在。  
“怎么不回答我？”声音温柔地发问，按住双手的力量却开始令他感到疼痛。  
“你为什么要哭，亲爱的加隆？”  
亲吻犹如缓慢融化的雪水般浸透了被子，纠缠在他的锁骨上，加隆难耐般挣动手腕，下意识地微微仰起头，于是那冰冷湿漉的触感立刻包围了他的咽喉——正如他曾经的偏好之一便是在做爱时含住撒加的喉结。  
“……我想见你，很想。”他说出这句话时才发觉自己的声音近似哽咽。颈间有被轻吮、被啮咬的感觉。加隆从被子里伸出手，触摸到一片冰冷的背部皮肤。  
探出的手很快被握住，重新放回被子底下。他的心跳声激越昂扬，隔着薄被和血肉，清晰可闻。  
“我在这里。”那声音说，用指尖触碰他的嘴唇，慢慢地移到心脏的位置——有着相同伤痕的位置——再转移到他挺立起来的器官，“从未离开。”

（七）  
加隆微微张开嘴迎接撒加的亲吻。他含住对方的舌尖用力吮吸，但几秒钟以后那发狠似的力量就变得小心翼翼，仿佛害怕如果不仔细珍惜，那被他卷住的唇舌就会突然消失。撒加空着的手握住他的阴茎柔缓地撸动，像抚慰也像折磨，于是他也用自由了的双手圈住兄长的脖子，试图将他更加拉近自己，同时加深他们之间的吻。  
“撒加，”他在亲吻的间隙里叹息似的说，并拢双腿夹着对方的手腕，“点上蜡烛。”  
可是对方并不答话，只用掌心裹着他，忽轻忽重地律动，那常年惯用刀剑的掌心里每一处薄茧的位置他都已经熟悉。偶尔有某处摩擦过敏感的顶端，从喉咙里逼出一两声呜咽般的呻吟。  
“撒加，”加隆难耐般愈发抬高腰部，将自己送向那熟稔的掌握之中，他反复亲吻撒加，声音像是嘶哑的恳求，“点上蜡烛。”  
回答他的只有无声的动作，直到他浑身绷紧，尖锐地吸气再缓慢吐出，然后释放在那冰凉的掌心里。  
撒加的手收回去，一些精液抹在他的小腹上，随后那只手玩笑似的贴近他的鼻端。加隆嗅到自己的气息，他咬了咬牙，向一边扭过脸。  
“真是可爱。”仿佛能够清楚看见他的动作和神情，那熟悉的声音里也含着隐约的调笑。压在身上的重量更加明显。火烫的欲望似乎正顶在他的腿根，就着刚才抹开的滑腻体液来回磨蹭。  
“你害羞了吗，加隆？”  
他从鼻子里哼出一声，偏过头叼住那根仍然在脸旁边逗弄的手指，先是含住它细细地吮吸，咂出暧昧的水声，然后故意重重地咬了一下。对方略微缩了缩手，他便放松了牙齿，舌头沿着指尖一点点地舔舐到指根，故意地做出吞吐的动作，直到抵着他的器官变得更大更热。  
加隆发出些许得逞般的轻笑，蜷起舌尖放开那根湿淋淋的手指。  
“进来。”他带着邀请似的意味轻声催促。  
最后的字音还没落地，撒加的手指就推进了他的身体。

（八）  
猝然降临的疼痛让他的身体弹起来。那些手指实在进入得太快，像在攻城略地般直插到最深处，然后不慌不忙地四下摸索。当它们忽然略微弯曲的时候，加隆的呼吸都窒住了，全身难以控制地开始颤抖。他脱口说：“不……”  
那单独的一个字音很快被他咬紧嘴唇吞咽下去，再张开嘴时就变成了“再用力点儿……”  
压住他的人像是有片刻忍笑。那些手指灵活地操弄着他的后穴，直到把他所有的意见都变成满含情欲的呻吟。等到他的气息凌乱得无法再说出任何字音时，手指就换作了已然饱胀坚硬的器官。  
加隆骤然屏住呼吸，和以往的每一次一样条件反射地同时想要躲避和迎合。兄长的粗大性器一寸寸碾进他的身体，感觉真实得仿佛虚幻的梦境。  
“撒加！”他嗄声说，泪水竟然顷刻间便漫过眼睫，一滴滴地落进了冰冷的隆冬暗夜，“我……好热……”  
进入他的人发出一阵低低的吸气声，像是被他夹得太紧，然而体内的性器丝毫没有退却，反而慢条斯理地一直顶到尽头。加隆用尽全力抱住对方，将双腿敞开直到极限，以便让两个人最为紧密地贴合在一起。  
“干我……”他喃喃地说，脸上满是湿热的眼泪，后穴不断收缩着裹紧体内的器官，身上很快笼上一层薄汗，“撒加……”他喘息着箍住兄长的欲望，紧闭着眼睛感受那里的温度与轮廓，“干我……”  
膨胀的器官整根没入又渐渐退出，顶端一次次摩擦深处的敏感点，加隆仰着头大声呻吟，同样硬挺的性器随着对方的进出来回晃动，小腹几乎阵阵痉挛。体液在两人的交合之处被挤出身体，一点点的染湿身下的床单。  
“热……”他两手死死抓住对方的肩膀，身体不停颤抖，不再成句的词语从唇缝里抖落下来，将连声呻吟切割成破碎的痛苦呜咽，“冷……一直……我……”  
“加隆。”撒加张开双臂搂紧了他，亲吻着他汗湿了的额头和脸颊。深埋在体内的器官再次碰触到敏感至极的位置，他泪流满面地射了出来。

（九）  
加隆睁开眼睛。外面已经天光大亮。他的阴茎呈现出半勃的状态，将身上的被单支出一个角度。他伸手摸了摸昨晚放在枕边的匕首，裸露的刃口划破他的手指，引起片刻锐利的疼痛。他疲惫地闭上眼睛。胸前的伤痕仍然阵阵抽痛，后穴竟也随之轻微颤动，仿佛已然结束的梦境里那场激烈的欢爱的确曾经发生过。  
他掀开被子坐了起来，赤着脚踩过地上冰冷的砖石。昨晚的那泊掺了鲜血的水已经结了冰。他从那薄薄一层淡红色的冰上走过，它寒意刺骨，而且全然没有任何融化的迹象。  
加隆走到院子里，从井里汲了半桶水。水当然也是冷的。就和今天的天气一样，和他此时的体温一样，和枕边的刀刃一样。  
和……撒加一样。  
加隆将半桶冷水浇上自己的身体。他咬紧牙，赤身裸体地站在院子里，任凭寒风像鞭子似的抽打着心脏位置上的伤痕。它被风割开，再被水浸染，带来几乎难以忍受的剧烈疼痛，那种灼烧感仿佛要给他的身体蒙上一层永远浇不灭的火，然而他清楚地知道，那道伤口的最深处将永远像此时此刻这样，陷入寒风呼啸、冰雪覆盖的隆冬。  
加隆站了许久才回到屋里，重新穿上衣服，再从地上拿起铠甲。他的指尖再次摩挲过心脏处的裂痕，然后将侧脸贴在那里。  
“它救了我的命。”他沉声说，“你不想我死是吗？”他的手指攥紧铠甲边缘，“可你又为什么要死？”

（十）  
加隆重新站在被他征服的高墙上。天空中满布阴霾，看起来很快就会继续下雪。刀刃般的北风吹透冰冷的铠甲，从缝隙里钻进去尽情地凌虐着他的皮肤和伤口。他向城下望去，昨夜燃烧的篝火已经变作黑炭，与墙垣下的焦土混合在一处，几乎难以分辨。曾经守护这城池的老者的头颅仍然插在高耸的矛尖上，满是不甘心和不放心的眼睛沉默地注视着趴伏在城墙下的黑发少年的尸体。  
加隆注视着这一切，眼神愈发沉暗，眼中的冷厉暴戾如同冰雪与寒雾席卷的大海。他抬起手按住胸前铠甲上染血的裂痕，声音里灌满凛冽的北风，却又冷沉凝重仿佛誓言：  
“你听着，我所经过的下一座城，再下一座城，每一座城……都将是这样的景象。”  
“我要攻下那座王都，再亲手放一把大火，让它继续烧上三天三夜。”  
“我会让他们每个人品尝到失败与分离的滋味，无一幸免。”  
“除非我死。直到我死。”  
“这样你满意了吗……撒加……哥哥？”

FIN


End file.
